


complicated

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2010 [6]
Category: Country Music RPF, Drive-By Truckers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-20-10</p>
    </blockquote>





	complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-20-10

She gets the band.

She doesn’t expect to, because they were Jason’s, but they’re also a part of what’s not right – there’s nothing exactly wrong, just a whole lot of not quite right – so maybe it does make sense in it’s own way. Maybe it’s like big and little brothers compared to big brothers and little sisters. Or maybe it’s just that Jason and Cooley are always going to rub each other the wrong way, never seeing the same side of an issue, or maybe just too goddamn alike.

The bus is a strange kind of silent the first time they go out, none of the old games or arguments or jokes quite fitting anymore. It’s just the three of them that first late night on the road, Brad and John already gone to sleep, pretending they’re not all figuring it out as they go.

Cooley breaks out the bottle, opening it and setting it in front of her. “Kick us off, darlin’.”

She looks them both in the eye and nods, lifting the bottle and taking a deep swallow. Patterson takes it from her hand and takes a drink of his own. “You know what’s the best damn thing about not knowing what you’re doing?”

Shonna shakes her head, tempted to cry for the first time since it started to fall apart. She sniffs and takes a deep breath. “What’s that?”

Cooley takes the bottle and takes his drink. “No one can tell you you’re doing it wrong.” He grins and passes the bottle back. “Drink up, girl. We’re just getting’ started.”


End file.
